Friendship on Fire
by tbplrbear1
Summary: Once Bella knows what she wants, how does she go about getting it? Only Alice can answer that. First fanfic so bear with the bad summary.


Friendship on Fire

(The title comes from the quote "Love is Friendship on Fire")

I don't own any of the characters-Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just having some fun with them.

This is my first fanfic. It is dedicated to MazingEnglishGrl. She was my inspiration. The title is hers.

Reviews would be nice, but not neccessary.

BPOV  
Just another fun filled night at the Cullen's. Alice playing hairdresser and  
of course, me being her "Barbie". We had been through 15 different  
hairstyles already. Around number six, Rosalie had gotten bored and went back  
to reading her auto magazine. Emmett, being Emmett, kept trying to give Alice  
ideas about how to do the next style. Edward was at his piano writing a new  
song for Carlisle & Esme's anniversary. They, along with Jasper, were out  
hunting. Jasper always seems to leave lately when I'm around. It's strange.  
All of a sudden Alice's hands went still mid-style. She must've been having  
a vision. Then I heard the smallest moan come from her. I tried to turn & look  
at her, but her hands prevented me. As her grip tightens in my hair I hear  
another moan come from her. Next thing I know I'm alone on the couch and  
hearing the door to Alice's room slam. Rosalie and Emmett decided, on that  
note, that they were going to go for a drive. Edward came over and told me  
Alice is blocking him from reading her mind by singing Paramore songs. He,  
being my best friend, tells me I need to go and see what her vision was  
about. He also tells me that Alice rarely ever moans, and to him those moans  
sounds like they were from enjoyment, not pain. Wow! I need to think for a  
minute...

APOV

What the hell was that vision?! Looking back it did feel good running my  
fingers through Bella's hair over and over. Her hair is so soft and she  
smells so wonderful. Hearing her giggle and feeling her shudder when I lightly  
brushed my fingers on her neck gathering her hair, gave me a thrill. Oh, and  
her neck, so tempting. I just wanted to feel her soft warm skin beneath my  
lips. Oh crap when did I fall for Bella?! I need to talk to someone about  
these feelings. But who? For this I need my best friend. I need to find  
Jasper.

BPOV  
Edward said he'd go hunting so that I would have time to think. The problem  
is my thoughts keep going back to feeling Alice's fingers in my hair and how  
good it felt. How her fingers barely touched my neck causing me to shudder. I  
tried to cover it with a giggle, but I'm not sure I fooled her. I can still  
smell her all around me and it's intoxicating. I need to stop thinking and  
just get my big girl panties on and go see what her vision was all about.  
After knocking a few times on her door with no answer, I decided to just go  
in. To my surprise no one is there, but the window is open. Well, if she  
thought I'd go away because she is gone, she's wrong. I'm gonna stay and  
wait for her to turn up. I'll just lay on her bed and surround myself in her  
amazing scent.

APOV  
Damn, Edward found me before I had gotten very far. I know he wants to know  
what my vision was about and why I left so suddenly. What am I supposed to  
tell him: Sorry Edward I fell in love with your best friend and want her to be  
with me forever? Well, I'm sure he'd like that better than listening to  
"Crush, Crush, Crush" over and over again. Ok here goes nothing. Edward  
looks at me for a minute and then all he does is smile at me. What the hell??  
Hello, I need advice here. He tells me to think about lately when Bella comes  
over and what she does. Oh my, she willingly becomes my "Barbie", asks to  
go shopping, and when she sleeps over she now sleeps in my bed. Hell, I just  
thought she was changing things up a bit. Boy was I ever wrong. Hmm no visions  
about any of this, that's weird. I need to get back to my room and tell Bella  
about my vision.  
I get back to my room and Bella is asleep on my bed. I go over and sit next to  
her. She opens her eyes, they are beautiful just like the rest of her. She  
sits up and starts to say something, but I put my finger over her soft, warm  
lips, silencing her. I put a hand up to her cheek and she leans into the  
touch. I release a small moan. I put my other hand on her cheek. I lean  
towards her and to my surprise she leans toward me. Our lips meet.

Cold and warm mixing deliciously. Hard and soft blending perfectly. Alice ran  
her tongue along Bella's bottom lip and was granted instant access. Tongues  
started dueling, neither wanting to give in. Alice lets out another moan.  
Bella's hands grasp Alice's waist. Alice runs her hands thru Bella's  
hair, loving the feel again. Bella pulled back and takes in a big breath,  
sitting there for a moment just taking it all in.

APOV  
Bella is kissing me back. I can't keep my tongue from running across her  
bottom lip. I'm shocked when she allows my tongue in and slips hers into my  
mouth. Our tongues are dancing. It's magical. I run my hands through her  
hair. I moan as Bella's hands come down to grasp my waist. I love the  
feeling of her hands on me and her body against mine. Slowly she pulls away  
and takes a deep breath. Duh, I forget sometimes she needs air sometimes. I  
watch her sit there and I know that she needs answers as to what is going on  
between us. Before she can ask, I tell her.  
"Bella I know you need to know about my vision and the kiss. Let me clear  
some things up first, please. I always figured you saw me just as Edward's  
sister, or the girl who made you her "Barbie" doll, rather than as the  
friend I wanted to be. You probably thought I saw you as just as a friend. My  
vision shocked me. I needed someone to talk to after that. Only a best friend  
would do. So, I went to find Jasper. Yes, Jasper is my best friend and not my  
soul-mate. We've been best friends for a very long time. We both knew that  
friends was the way it was always meant to be. We kept up the couple act for  
the safety of the family. Anyway, Edward found me and helped me put my  
thoughts in order. Lately Bella when you come over you ask to go shopping and  
that thrills me. You willingly let me dress you up and that is a pure pleasure  
for me. When you stay over you sleep in my bed and leave your wonderful scent  
behind. It makes my thoughts go crazy. I have enjoyed all of that extremely  
and never put two and two together. My visions never showed me any of this. To  
be honest Bella, I've fallen for you. I didn't realize it at first, but  
it's the truth. The kiss made it so real to me. It was the best kiss and the  
best thing that's happened in my long life. I want you Bella. I want to  
touch you and have you touch me. I want to smell you and as weird as it sounds  
for you to smell me. I want to kiss you all the time. I want all of you Bella.  
My vision showed me my future, and there beside me was you as my soul-mate. I  
think that it's something that could become a reality, if you'd like it to  
be. I want us forever Bella. I love you Isabella Swan."

BPOV  
That's a lot to process. Alice and Jasper, just best friends. Hmmm, he knew  
all along and let it play out. Alice wants me, wow. I'm so excited to know  
she feels the same way.  
"Alice I could never see you as just Edward's sister. Alice you are my  
friend. Although I enjoy the "Barbie" part because it means spending time  
with you and having you touch me. Alice I have a confession. I have liked you  
for quite some time. I never acted on it because you were with Jasper or so I  
thought. It always felt weird between the two of you. I didn't really get a  
couple feeling with you two, like I do with Rosalie and Emmett or Carlisle and  
Esme. Then Jasper started leaving every time I showed up. So, I asked Edward  
about it. He said it wasn't a problem with me and not to worry about it. He  
told me to go with my feelings. So, I started out asking you to go shopping ,  
and I got to spend time with you. I willingly became your "Barbie" so I  
could feel your touch. Sleeping in your bed, was so I could surround myself in  
your intoxicating smell. I figured the more time I spent with you, that you  
would notice me and maybe realize that I liked you. I'm surprised your  
visions never gave me away. I'm glad you've come to realize that you want  
me as much as I want you. That kiss was amazing and it made it real for me  
also. It's been the best kiss and the best thing that has ever happened in  
my not so long life. I want to be with you too. I want you so bad Alice. I  
want you to touch me and smell me and I want to do the same to you. I want to  
kiss you all the time too. I want to be yours and for you to be mine. I truly  
want your vision to become our reality. I want us forever Alice. I'm in love  
with you too. I truly love you Alice Cullen."

****


End file.
